The present disclosure is directed to swing systems, and, more specifically, to a swing propulsion system including a handheld swing device and a belt device.
In general, an adult assists a child in swinging by standing behind the child that is seated in the swing. The adult propels the child forward by exerting a pushing force against the back of the swing and/or the child. The adult continues to push the swing and/or the child until the child reaches a desired height.
However, such a method of propelling a swing has certain disadvantages. For example, the adult cannot see the child's face or expression. Being able to see the child's face serves both an emotional and functional purpose. When the child is experiencing joy or laughter, the adult cannot perceive these emotions on the child's face, as the adult is standing behind the child. Being able to see the child's gleeful nature enhances the experience of both the child and the adult. Moreover, when the child is experiencing fear or discomfort, the adult cannot perceive these emotions as the adult is behind the child. Being able to see these expressions on the child's face has a functional/safety aspect because the adult can immediately begin slowing down the swing. Conversely, when standing behind the child while pushing, it can be difficult to slow the swing. The child may reduce any swinging motions (e.g., pumping their legs) until the swing slows naturally, or the adult may grab the swing to stop the swing. However, this motion can be abrupt and may be uncomfortable for the child or risk the child falling from the swing.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system and method of swinging a child from the front, and for a system and method that enables slowing or stopping a swing more gradually.